


Reckless

by TilDeathDoWeLove25



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Langst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TilDeathDoWeLove25/pseuds/TilDeathDoWeLove25
Summary: “Lance! What are you doing!?” he could hear Hunk yelling as he swallowed hard and waited for the blast that shook through the red lion. He was sure he heard someone else call for him, but, he couldn’t hear it very clearly.





	Reckless

Everything happened so fast, and yet, it was as if the universe was moving in slow motion. Lance could plainly see the ion cannon about to fire, and Black was its target.  _'No!'_ he thought,  _'I won't let them take you!'_ and then he was pulling back on red's thrusters and launching forward to knock Keith and the black lion out of harms way. However, he ended up preparing to take the blast from the ion cannon. "Lance!  _What_ are you doing!!??" he could hear everyone yelling as he waited for the blast to hit Red. When it finally did, it shook through the red lion. He was sure that someone else called his name, but, couldn't hear it very clearly. Red darkened with loss of power and was sent spiraling down to the surface of the planet they were protecting.

As soon as Black stopped spinning, Keith realized exactly what had happened. Lance had knocked him out of the way of an ion cannon blast and was now hurdling down toward the ground. "Lance!!!" he cried and flew as fast as the black lion would let him,  _'dammit! Why do you have to be so slow, Black!?'_ His eyes widened as he watched Red hit the ground, sending dirt and debris flying in every direction as he force of the fall created a crater about two miles in diameter and one mile deep. "No..." he couldn't believe what he was seeing as he flew down toward where Red was. "No, no... Lance!!!" 

He landed the lion as close to Red as he possibly could and jumped out. He threw his helmet onto the ground and ran as fast as his legs would carry him, his lungs burning from the hot desert air. He reached Red and clenched his fists. She was in bad condition, and even had a huge hole in her hull. He reached her face and placed a hand on her slightly parted jaw, before resting his head against it. "Don't worry Red... we'll fix you up, but I need to get to your paladin first." he said as he climbed up into her maw and made his way into the cockpit.

The inside of the cockpit was dark and sparks of electricity flew from wires around the control panel. He made his way closer, looking for- "Lance!" Keith spotted him still strapped into the pilot's seat, but he wasn't moving at all. Keith unstrapped him and pulled him into his arms. "Lance?" He looked over the still form in his arms and bit his lip, "Lance...? No... stay with me... just... stay with me." he said barely above a whisper as he sat on the floor and gingerly removed the blue helmet from Lance's head. He leaned close to Lance's face and could feel the faint breaths coming from the Cuban's lips. 

Keith breathed a sigh of relief and held Lance tighter to his chest. "Guys... I found him." He said, trying to keep too much emotion from his voice. "I uh... I need someone to come get Red." he continued as he watched the former blue paladin's head lull backward and he watched as a small amount of blood trickled from Lance's lips.

_"Roger that..."_ was the delayed reply from Pidge,  _"I'll have Coran set up a pod for him."_

_"Already on it_ _."_ was Coran's reply, his voice more somber than usual.

Keith set Lance's helmet in the seat and carried him out of Red. He used his jets to get him over to Black as fast as he could get there. The minute Black saw him carrying Lance over, she lowered her head and allowed the two in. Keith rushed into the cockpit and laid Lance on the floor, stripping him of his armor plating. He checked him over and wiped his eyes, snuffling a bit, "I... I'm not gonna lose any more of my team. Do you hear me?" He hugged the blue paladin tightly, "don't you _dare_ leave me, Lance..." he said in a shaky soft voice. He picked Lance up into his arms once more and carried him over to the pilot's seat. He wasn't about to leave him on the floor like that.

He wiped his eyes again as he lifted off the planet. Pidge and Hunk had already headed down toward the crater to tow Red back to the castle...

* * *

 

Back and forth, back and forth.

Keith was pacing, or rather, had been pacing back and forth in front of the pod that contained Lance. He had probably been pacing for about an hour or so since Lance was put in the pod. His fists clenched and then un-clenched. He felt like screaming. It was his stupid fault that Lance was in there. 

A door opened and then closed. He didn't seem to care about the sound though. Everyone had been in and out of the medical bay. Hunk had brought him a bit of food, knowing that he had no intention of leaving the medical bay or Lance at all. A heavy hand landed on the former red paladin's shoulder and he immediately shook it off, "leave me alone..." Keith said and continued to pace. "Keith. You need to get some sleep... you've been out here pacing since you got back. Lance isn't going anywhere, I promise you, he'll be-"

"Don't..." Keith interrupted, his voice breaking some, "you... you don't know how bad his condition  _is_ Shiro..." he said as he turned to look at the former black paladin, "you didn't see what  _I_ saw out there." He stopped and sat on the steps in front of the pod, putting his head in his hands. He pulled at the long black strands that fell in his face. He clenched his eyes shut and frowned, "just... just don't. I... I-I'll sleep when I know he's okay." he said, "I might grab a blanket or something and lay out here, but, I'm not going anywhere..."

Shiro opened his mouth to say something, and sighed instead, "fine..." he said holding his hands up in defeat, "I'm sorry..." Shiro turned to leave before stopping and looking over his shoulder, "just make sure you get some rest. Voltron can't lead itself." Keith didn't reply. He just sat there as Shiro left the medical bay. When he heard the doors swish closed, he pulled his knees to his chest and let out a shaky breath, leaning back against the pod. His dark indigo-violet eyes closed once more and the tears that had threatened to fall, slowly began to roll silently down his cheeks.

He opened his eyes so he could look up at the lifeless form of Lance in the pod, "I'm so sorry Lance..." He started, "I... If I hadn't been so reckless a-and hot-headed... you wouldn't have had to... to jump in and save me." He bit his lip hard and let his head fall onto his knees. He sobbed silently, until he eventually fell asleep against the pod.

A little while later, the door to the medical bay swished open as someone walked in. Hunk sighed when he saw Keith slumped over against the pod, and he slipped a blanket over his shoulders. He laid a pillow down next to him, just in case the black paladin decided to lay down instead of sitting like he was. It wasn't comfortable. He placed a hand on the glass of the pod, "come back to us..." he whispered before leaving the medical bay.

 


End file.
